


Song Shots

by alixtaylor



Category: AO - Fandom, Alex Cabot - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU, olivia benson - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixtaylor/pseuds/alixtaylor
Summary: Just a collection of one shots for our gorgeous detective and beautiful ADA





	Song Shots

A shot in the dark I woke up to find  
You had broke all the rules  
And you changed your mind  
Didn't I love you good  
Didn't I love you right  
Then tell me where are you going  
Dressed to kill tonight  
Oh this one's gonna hurt like hell

 

Olivia briskly walked into her apartment, holding a brown grocery bag. After closing and locking her door she walked towards her kitchen placing the brown bag atop the counter pulling out the wine bottle that she had purchased, as well as pulling out a decent sized wine glass and pouring a hefty amount inside. She walked towards her couch and sat down closing her eyes reminiscing the events of the day. It was another long and stretched out day, no new cases, just some paperwork. Everything had been fine until the one and only Alexandra Cabot walked into the squad room. 

The sound of heels making a cracking sound once it hit the floor instantly snapped Olivia Benson’s head up. Alex Cabot. She knew it was her by the powerful strides that her heels made. 

Elliot lifted his head up, taking a glance at Olivia watching her face go from surprise, to sadness. It was no secret that those two had been dating, and it was definitely not a secret when they broke up. He tried getting some information out of Olivia about it, but the second that he brought up her name, his partner instantly shut down. 

Walking in, Alex was wearing a long, red dress that had thin straps, and an open back. He hair was curled and she had on black heels. She looked like she was headed for a date. 

“Counselor, To what do we owe the pleasure?” Elliot asked, leaning back in his desk chair. 

“I’m just, making sure that you guys have everything handled and won’t be needing me for the night.” Alex said, taking a small glance at the short haired brunette looking down at her desk, not looking up at her at all. 

“Don’t worry counselor, we have it handled.” Elliot made a tense smile. 

Alex continued to stare at Olivia, before nodding her head, spinning on her heels and walking back out the squad room with Olivia watching as she left. 

 

Answer my prayer and answer the phone  
Think twice about it honey  
Turn around and come on home  
Lover stop lover don't  
Lover stop  
Lover lover please

Olivia laid back on her couch, glancing at the clock on the en table, wondering if Alex was still on her date. It was no secret that she missed her terribly, and the break up was tearing her apart. The break up came almost completely out of nowhere. They had been having a quiet night in, eating some Chinese when Alex started talking

Putting down her Chinese, Alex let out a sigh. Olivia, instantly sensing that something was wrong set her’s down as well. 

“Everything alright, babe?” 

Alex looked up with tears in her eyes, and it panicked Olivia. What was wrong? Had something happened at work that day? Olivia tried to come up with anything that could’ve happened at the office.

“I- “ She paused before looking down, regaining her composure. “No.. Everything’s not alright, Liv. I uh, I got word from Liz that they are giving me a spot in the election to run for DA”s chair.”

Now Olivia was confused. Wasn’t that a good thing?

“That’s great babe! Why are you upset? I thought this was something that you’ve wanted since becoming a DA was to get the DA’s chair.”

“It is.” A lone tear rolled down her face. “And my chances of winning are less likely if everyone finds out that I am dating a woman.” There. She had got it out there. 

Olivia halted. She couldn’t be hearing Alex right. “So...what are you going to do..?” Olivia felt as though she couldn’t breath. She couldn’t believe what was happening right now. 

“I’m so sorry Liv...I do love you.. Believe me.. But I need to do this.” Standing up, with a shaking breath, she kissed Olivia on her forehead, before grabbing her coat and bag, and walking out the apartment, closing the door on her way. 

Once the memory was over, Olivia realized that there were tears running down her face. To say that day hurt her, was an understatement. She loved Alex. When she walked away, and quite literally out of Olivia’s life, she never got the chance to try to reason with Alex. She knew she shouldn’t be mad. Alex had wanted the chair since she was younger, Olivia just thought that Alex cared for her just as much as she did. 

 

It's the same old tune  
I have sung before  
It's the same old game  
It's just a different score  
If there was just one thing  
I could call my own  
It would be your love  
That's sinking like a stone  
Oh this one's gonna hurt like hell

She thought that this time it would be different. Every relationship that Olivia has had, hasn’t been the most successful. Usually when things got serious, she backed out, or they decided that they couldn’t choose her simply because they had other plans with their jobs or, without her knowledge, their families. She thought Alex was different. She knows Alex is different. She just needs to opportunity to let Alex see that. Summoning up whatever courage she seemed to have, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Alex’s number. 

After a couple rings it went to voicemail. Wondering if she should leave a voicemail, she chickened out and hung up, before redialing the number hoping that she would answer.

Answer my prayer and answer the phone  
Think twice about it honey  
Turn around and come on home  
Lover stop lover don't  
Lover stop  
Lover lover please

When she still hadn’t answered,Olivia decided to leave her a voicemail.

“Hey Alex...It’s Olivia.. I know this is a random call, and I know you are out on a date right now, and I probably shouldn’t be doing this, but, I need to get this off my chest.” Taking a deep breath she continued. “I miss you. I know..I now you said that with us being together it could affect it, but Alex, I thought we meant something to each other. More than just a seat in the DA’s chair. I love you Alex.. I just wish that there could have been a way for us to continue what we had.. If the time comes, and you decide you want me..I’ll be here..waiting.. There’s no one out there for me better than you..” She hung up and sighed, closing her eyes.

 

Placing Her phone back down on the coffee table, leaning back down on the couch, grabbing the throw blanket that was placed over the back of the couch, wrapping it around herself. There was nothing she wanted more for that blanket to be Alex’s arms. Her chest tightened at the idea of Alex being in the arms of someone else. Of someone else showing her the world that she was supposed to give her. 

 

And they hold you like I want to  
And the give you want I want to  
And they take it like I want to  
And they make it and they break it  
Why must you reject me  
Why can't you protect me

Alex sat at the restaurant that Trevor had invited her to. She wished she could tell you what Trevor was currently talking about but, in all honesty, she wasn’t paying attention. The only thing that was running through her mind was the way that Olivia's face fell when she walked into the squad room. She knew Olivia wasn’t dumb, Olivia knew where she was going, and that ripped at Alex’s heart. She wanted nothing more then to just run into Olivia’s arms. She made a mistake and she knew that. She wanted to talk to her, wanted to apologize, but after that night, Olivia wouldn’t even steal a glance at the blonde. Checking her phone that was in her clutch, she saw that there were two missed calls and one voicemail from Olivia. Her liv. Excusing herself from the table she grabbed her phone and made her way the the bathrooms to check the voicemail.

One the voicemail was over she was in tears. She needed to get out of there. She was making a mistake. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to go get it. 

 

Answer my prayer and answer the phone  
Think twice about it honey  
Turn around and come on home  
Lover stop lover don't  
Lover stop  
Lover lover

 

Answer my prayer and answer the phone  
Think twice about it honey  
Turn around and come on home  
Lover stop lover don't  
Lover stop  
Lover lover please

 

After excusing herself, saying that she couldn’t be there, and that she made the wrong choice booked it out of the restaurant and made a run for it towards Olivia’s apartment. While running it had started to rain, but she didn’t care, only thing that was on her mind was that she needed to get there fast. 

 

Lover stop  
Lover don't  
Lover stop  
Lover lover please

Olivia sighed, realizing that Alex wasn’t going to respond, and gave up. With a heavy heart she went and plugged her phone in on the kitchen counter, before making her way towards her bedroom to get ready for bed. She had just finished when she heard a knocking at the door. Odd she thought, glancing at the time realizing that it was a little late for visitors, she got up and made her way towards the door and opened it. 

“Alex” She breathed. 

Lover stop!


End file.
